This Is My Life
by The-Silent-Robin
Summary: Becoming a God Eater wasn't what she expected. Maya was a normal girl before it happened; well, not really normal when she had traumatic experiences. But when she was chosen, the will to protect her family became her goal. Everything was okay, until she meets a certain cold God Eater. Silly her, she never knew the secrets that Fenrir hid from her. Soma x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Enter, Protagonist

A/N: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ANOTHER SOMAXPROTAGONIST STORY! my second one too... ANYWAY, please enjoy, review, and STAY BEAUTIFUL! SOMA! DISCLAIMER PLZ  
Soma: ugh, why me...  
A/N: DO IT.  
Soma: ... God Eater Burst is not owned by this crazy girl.

* * *

My head is so filled with questions.

What's so special about me?

Why choose me as a God Eater?

But still, I have to do this ... to support my family. I don't want them to get hurt. This is my destiny, I guess. To be the dog of the military. When I saw that pained look of my brother, all I felt was despair. I saw my two sister's wet faces from crying...

_Flashback_

_A God Eater was at the door way. "Yes? Can I help you?" I ask. "Are you Maya Asakura?" I frowned. What does Fenrir want from me? "Yes I am. What does Fenrir want with me?" The God Eater just gave me an envelope which was sent by the Director. "See you tomorrow, Rookie." Is all he said. He tucked his hands into his pockets of his jacket and left. I eyed the envelope carefully. I opened it and took out the letter and read aloud._

"_Congratulations, Maya Asakura._

_You are now clarified as one of the God Eaters of Fenrir. I have high hopes for you, New Type. _

_I am expecting to see you tomorrow. Don't think of ignoring this command. Or something will befall on you._

_Best regards,_

_Director Johannes Von Schicksal" I finished. But something hit me._

_I have to stay away from the ones I love._

"_Maya, that's not a joke right?" I turned around to see my red haired brother, Ken. I stayed silent. But then I heard sobs. I looked behind my brother and saw my twin sister and younger sister, Kira and Lisel. I gave them a sad smile. Kira hugged me tightly. "I know you're doing this, just to protect us. But we just don't want you to get hurt..." I patted her back, not letting tears out. Lisel came forward and hugged my leg. Her tears spewed over and over. I just ruffled her hair with my free hand. "Don't be sad... I'll visit whenever I have my day offs. So you and big sister will play again! So be a little patient, okay? I'll bring you lots and lots of gifts!" Lisel sniffed a little and gave a sad, teary-eyed smile. She stuck out her pinky while clutching her teddy bear tightly. "Promise?" I gave a big grin. "I promise, __**imouto**__."_

BAM

"AH!"

Pain snapped me out of my reverie. I looked to my right hand and saw it was clamped by the machine. I grunted in pain as I felt something tightly surround my wrist. The machine opened and revealed my wrist covered with a bright red armlet. "Oh God... I'll be stuck with this forever..."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Others

Here I am, at the base of Fenrir...

I came out of the testing room and took a look at the base. I saw the counter, which the operator is being hit on by a guy with a red and white jacket. While the rest of the god eaters were chatting around. I took a look at the seats and saw one was occupied by a boy with a beanie. The rest of his clothes were coloured with yellow and orange. There was an empty seat next to him. But, being as courteous as I am, I let this guy have that space to himself. The boy suddenly looked at me, then to the empty seat beside him. Suddenly, he patted the empty space and grinned warmly at me.

"C'mon, I won't bite." He said.

I blinked but gladly sat next to him. A few moments past, but the guy chose to break the ice. "Hey, want some gum?" I nodded. He searched his pocket then gave a sheepish smile. "Whoops, I guess I took the last one. Sorry 'bout that." I smiled. "It's okay, dude." I replied. He kept swinging his feet then spoke again. "I am Kota Fujiki. So... you were a match, too?" He asked. "Yeah..."

"That makes the two of us... you must be my age... or maybe a little older..."

"I'm 15. Nothing b-"

"Whoa! We are the same!" He exclaimed. "Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!" I pouted. I hate it when people who are the same age with me become my _sunbae_! He chuckled a little. "Hey that looks cute!" I widened my eyes at him. "What the hell man! I ain't cute!"

Seriously, who would think of me as CUTE?

Well... maybe the gangsters do... but, ew.

I heard heavy footsteps. I looked where the source was and it belonged to a woman in white while holding a clipboard. She wore a strict expression. I noticed her armlet was yellow, unlike the rest of us god eaters. Maybe she formerly fought in the battlefield? I don't know...

"Stand up." Me and Kota gave a confused look. "Wha-" "**I SAID ****STAND UP!****" **(A/N: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh cuz its a stand up /shot)

The both of us shot out of our seats and stood up straight, like an obedient soldier. "I have a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya. And I am your advisor. This is your schedule-after the medical check up; you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as weaponry/armor clinic." I tried my best to remember everything this scary woman ordered us to do. I glanced at Kota and I saw his brows were furrowed. I guess he also has hard time remembering everything.

"We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die from something stupid, then answer my every order with a yes, understood?" we both nodded. Tsubaki still looked displeased. Well, shit.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" We answered quickly. She gave a small smile, but it soon disappeared as she spoke. "Alright, let's begin with the medical check up. First, we'll start with you. Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Far East Branch, a.k.a. known as 'The Den'. Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team."

**AFTER THE WEIRD MEDICAL CHECKUP WITH THE WEIRD DOCTOR AND SORT-OF-CREEPY DIRECTOR~**

"Wow, that doctor wasn't lying when he said that I would be in my own room and- WOW. My bags are all here! _Aigoo_, Fenrir is frigging full of surprises..." I exclaimed with my friggish-ly weird Korean accent. I can't help it, my brother said our mother's a Korean while my dad's Japanese. I visited Korea once, when I was 12. I met a pop star along the way. His name is Cho Kyuhyun. (A/N: lets just say I want to make ALL singers from this century, alive at the game's century.)I even got his autograph! But it's there at my house so I forgot to bring it with me... Damn.

I looked around my new room. It looks bigger than my room at my house. It has a desk at the left, a FAKE sunny windowsill, a big closet, a door to the bathroom, and a mini kitchen. Wao. This place is just filled with awesomeness and surprises. After I was done snooping around, I walked out of my new room and locked it (where did I get the key 0_0). I saw someone with pink hair standing at the corridor. I walked towards her and greeted her. "Oh hi! You must be the newcomer! By the way, I am Kanon Daiba. So, what's a Rookie doing here at the Veteran's Section?" ..What? "Um.. sorry sunbae, I think you mistook this section as your section... you see this is the Rookie's Section." I say as I pointed to the sign which clearly says ROOKIE'S SECTION. My senior sweat dropped and gave an apologetic look. "Oh my god! Ugh... I keep getting lost..." She muttered loudly. Then I heard the elevator _DING! _The person who was hitting on the operator came out. "Kanon there you are! We're already about to brief the mission but you were the only one missing! C'mon!"

"Shouldn't we bring the Rookie with us going down? I mean, she's going to her practice..."

The man looked at me and grinned. "Oh hey, the name's Tatsumi O'Mori. But call me Tatsumi. You are..."

"Maya."

"Ah okay! So Maya, let's get down to the first floor!" I was grabbed by the wrist, so was my senior. We dashed to the elevator and Tatsumi, the other senior kept pushing the down button. As we waited , Tatsumi started a small conversation. "So... Maya... what was your occupation before?" okay... IDK why he had to ask me this, but I'll just tell him anyway..

"I used to be a singer... no not those filthy rich and famous ones! Y'know, the ones who sing along the street and somehow earns money... and I used to be a waitress in a Cafe..." I explained. I do love music and sweets, A LOT. Tatsumi and Kanon looked surprise. Before they pressed further, the doors opened. We all rushed out, said our goodbyes, and of course, Tatsumi had to wink at the operator. She rolled her eyes in return. Her expression changed when I came forward to her. "Oh you must be Maya! My name is Hibari Takeda. I'm the operator for missions so if you're going to one, tell me so I can mark that mission for you okay?" I nodded. "So... Tsubaki said you'll be practicing the basic skills right? Okay. I'll mark it there and there you go! You're god arc is in the testing room so you can go now. See you later!" I waved and aimed for the Testing Room.

* * *

A/N: SOMA WILL ARRIVE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE! I'M JUST SOMEONE WHO DOESNT KNOW WHEN TO ADD OR NOT. (not in math...)

_Sunbae=Senior_

_Aigoo= Oh dear, Ay Naku!(for Filipinos)_

I just hope some of you GEB fans are also Super Junior fans too... GO ELFs!


	3. Chapter 3: Lindow, Sakuya, and Bad Boy

A/N: HAI GUYZ. SINCE IM ON SEMBREAK I GET TO POST CHAPTERS THIS WEEK. YAY! BTW, this is how Maya looks like

Hair color: brown, tied into a ponytail  
Face: No. 14  
Skin: 2  
Voice: No. 12  
Top: Red Assault Coat  
Bottom: Maroon Pants  
God Arc: Loeweberg, Rustungen, Kongou Canon

* * *

I panted really hard. I looked at the Aragami hologram that was around 5 feet away from me. This. Is. Bullshit. I thought Tsubaki said it was just a SIMPLE training? THIS IS TRAINING IS LIKE THE ONE I USED TO HAVE WITH MY DAD WHEN TRAINING KENDO! I can even remember the time he used to whack my ass multiple times with that stupid wooden sword!

_Flashback_

"_MAYA! BODY STRAIGHT!"_

_**WHACK!**_

"_MAYA! KEEP YOUR OPPONENT IN THE LINE OF YOUR VISION!"_

_**WHACK!**_

"_HIT HARDER! I THOUGHT YOU WANT TO USE POWER TO PROTECT THE ONES YOU LOVE?!"_

_**WHACK!**_

"_DAD! I got it I got it! Geez old man! Don't hit my bum too much, or my pelvis will fucking break!"_

_**WHACK!**_

"_OW! DAD!" I groaned in pain. My dad gave a very dark glare. "No swearing, young lady." Dad scolded lightly this time. Although my dad's strict, I love him a lot since he would take me to a walk all over the town and we'd eat at a Dango Shop and talk about our day. See? He's a VERY loving father. Just not doing the 'Father-Daughter-Lovey-Dovey' during training. He takes fighting REALLY seriously._

"It's just now I don't see him much anymore...*" I say silently. But, time to put his teachings to the test, even though I'm not really experienced in sword-fighting. You know why? Because my teacher (IN EDUCATION) used to say, "Girls don't fight. Boys fight to protect the girls." Oh and look how wrong she was.

"Asakura, don't just stand there! FIGHT!" I heard Tsubaki's voice echo around the room. I readied myself once again and locked on to my target. "Oh how I wish that I had a gu-" I felt my god arc shift into... a goddamn canon. This place. Is testing. My. Patience. Although I try my really best to CONTROL myself. The hologram started charging forward. And yet, I still don't know how to fire this stupid canon! I found myself fumbling over the buttons. There were like 4 buttons with no label!

"C'mon, c'mon... where is the firing button... maybe thi- YEAAARGHH!"

A missile. A flame covered missile fired out of the canon. It went straight to the hologram's head. My armlet was making noise, but why? I didn't damage it right? RIGHT? The hologram growled and shot needles. "Wait... NEEDLES?! GAH!" I rolled away, barely dodging the fired needles. The hologram stopped firing and tried to pounce at me. Before it jumped, I pressed another button which fires rapid flame bullets. The hologram fell down but still breathing. (Do holograms even breathe?)I started to press the button again but then I saw the OP level. I panicked when I saw it was empty. The hologram stood up again. It gave a roar which wasn't that scary. But I panicked more when it was marching to me. I pressed the 3rd button but it opened where to put the bullets. That is not what I'm aiming for! How can I change this back into a sword? My only hope now is the 4th button. I pressed it and...

"BINGO!"

The gun changed into a sword. FINALLY! I charged back to the Hologram and started slashing crazily. I want to get this over with! Man, actually I want to go to a real mission with someone without being lectured by my overly-strict advisor! After one big slash, the hologram fell and dissolved. I started jumping like some girly-girl and kept yelling "YES! YES! YES!"

* * *

I sat in the couch while waiting for my so-called leader. I could just hear chatters of other God Eaters who don't have missions to do... or being lazy... and Hibari's typing on the keyboard. I heard the elevator's DING and someone with the Leader coat... wait Leader coat?! Maybe that's my Unit Leader! He kinda looks like Tsubaki by the way... wait no no no no no! I hope he's not as strict as her! I can't take another scolding! Oh God please! Just then, Hibari noticed him walk down the stairs.

"Oh, Lindow. The Director said if I saw you to come see him."

The guy known as Lindow rolled his eyes and grinned. "Okay. Don't tell him you saw me."

...Wow. Lindow must really hate the Director. Probably he had the same vibe as me when the Director talks about some suspicious stuff.

Then Lindow stood before me. I gulped nervously, the thought of him being Tsubaki's brother makes shivers go down my spine. Suddenly he spoke. "Hey, Rookie. Uh, you're Maya right?" I nodded. That's kind of weird that... he's not like Tsubaki. Y'know the average harsh tone, formal speech and all. Oh well, at least God gave me mercy. I stood up and asked, "Are you my Unit Leader?" He made a big grin. "Yup. The name's Lindow Amamiya. As you said, I'm the Unit Leader and blah blah blah, just ignore all of those stuff 'kay?" He pretty much looked irritated at his status. But, I see him as a happy-go-lucky person. Unlike a certain advisor which face screams "DO AS I SAY OR I'LL CHOP YOU INTO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE ARAGAMI!" My thoughts cut off short when a bosom woman comes into my view.

"Oh, who's this? A rookie?"

"Yeah, and I'm pounding her with my severe rules now, so take a hike Sakuya!"

Although I knew Lindow was joking, that was kind of mean to a woman. What can I say? I hate it when the opposite gender would do those inappropriate things! The woman called Sakuya rolled her eyes jokingly. "Yes sir, Big Boss sir." Before Sakuya left, she gave me a little wave. I smiled in return.

"So this would be your first mission outside the Den. I'll be accompanying you so all I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back, okay?" I mock saluted and copied what Sakuya said. "Yes Sir, Big Boss sir." He chuckled and patted my head.

"I like you, kid."

* * *

Now, we're just above the City of Mercy. Lindow, since 5 minutes ago, was trying to push me off the helicopter. But then , I was shouting like crazy that, "I'M GONNA DIE, YOU MAD? WE'RE NOT ON THE MOON!" Lindow sighed, which caused me to stop my rambling about jumping. I didn't make him mad, right? Oh God please tell me I didn't make him mad! "Lindow you oka- WAAAGHHHH!" I found myself being carried by Lindow in the frigging piggy-back ride position. Sonuva-

"Get ready Rookie!"

My eyes widen in horror "You're gonna jump while I'm on your back, with my god arc strapped on me, and you holding yours with your right hand?! YOU'RE CRAZY!" But he jumped anyway. Can I just say one word?

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Surprisingly, we landed perfectly. But it still scared me greatly. I got off Lindow and shivered a bit. Lindow looked at me worriedly and patted my back. "Hey, c'mon! That wasn't that bad, was it?" I looked at him with a deadly glare. "Do not. Carry me. Again." And he just chuckled. I really wonder if this is the effect of the Bias Factor. We jumped down from the cliff to begin the mission. We carefully walked close to the walls of the ruined church. But Lindow's god arc was making so much noise! I glanced at him and gave the I-can't-help-it look. I took a peek from the church and saw our target, the Ogretail. Lindow said it doesn't take long to kill. But he forgot, that I'm just new, so I don't know if that's true or not. I changed my sword into gun form and aimed for the Ogretail's head. I changed the bullets while I was in the helicopter so... I don't know. I pressed the button and an icicle missile shot out and perfectly hit the Ogretail right in the spot. I glanced back at Lindow and he gave a thumbs up, then we dashed to the Ogretail.

"ROAAGHH" the Aragami growled.

I started slashing the tail while Lindow slashed the legs. The Ogretail suddenly thrashed about, which made us get thrown away from it. I checked my body if I had any injuries. I saw around 2 bruises on my shoulder from sliding. Not that I care... Lindow was already fighting the Ogretail. So I got back on my feet and made a slash to the head. It growled louder. It started to fire those stupid needles like the one in training. Since I predicted the move earlier, I was able to roll out of the way, so did my leader. It fell down and Lindow did a.. I don't know what the fuck that is but it looks like a crocodile's jaws coming out of his god arc and it crunched the Ogretail. I tried to do the same position Lindow did and, SUCCESS! The same jaws came out and I charged it to the Ogretail's limp body.

Too bad mad scientists don't have this kind of stuff...

It got up again and tackled me. It did hurt A LOT, and I bled a LOT, too. I struggled to get up but then I can't. "Rookie!" I heard Lindow yell at me. I just stared at him in pain. While the Aragami was still down, Lindow threw some sort of pill perfectly into my mouth. It went straight into my throat. I suddenly felt my energy return into my body. I slowly got up until I was on my feet again. I looked at Lindow struggling on his own, which that moment, I felt a stab of guilt.

"_All I'm asking is you will become someone who I know will have my back, okay?"_

That should be the other way around...

UGH! There's no time to be wallowing in guilt and despair!

I swiftly changed the god arc into gun form again. Some crazy idea popped up in my head, so I yelled it to Lindow. "LEADER! TRY TO GET IT TO ROAR SO I CAN SHOOT A MISSILE IN ITS MOUTH!" I comically call this plan, Spicy Death.

Although it sounds corny.

Lindow nodded and slashed the mouth multiple times. The Ogretail's mouth opened, just not wide enough. Lindow frowned a little when he saw this. "What a pain!" and stabbed the snout. And to my surprise, the Ogretail's mouth opened widely. I pressed the button and a bigger ice missile launched into the Ogretail's mouth. I heard some small explosions in the Ogretail's body, which must meant that the missile kind of... destroyed the organs of the Aragami, I guess? Lindow used the devouring thingo on the Ogretail to get the... wait I think that's the core. Lindow grinned that grin of his at me again. It's getting weird that Lindow only shows that kind of expression...

"Mission complete, let's get home Rookie."

* * *

"Welcome back the t- OH MY! Lindow what happened to her?"

Okay, Sakuya was like arguing Lindow about protecting the new recruits while bandaging me up. I was trying to assure her no harm was done. But she ignored my protests and continued to 'take care' of me while she and Lindow were having a VERY SMALL argument.

"Really, Sakuya. It's okay! I mean I can still move my arms around without difficulty, see?" I motioned to my arm wiggling in the air. But my reassurance was still ignored as Sakuya was still arguing.

"Lindow! She just had her first mission and she's injured!"

"Calm down, Sakuya. She came back alive, and no broken bones. Like she said, she's okay. So, try to listen to her." Lindow spoke as calmly as he could. I sighed and got out of the Sick Bay's bed. Before I exited the Sick Bay, the two's argument stopped and they both looked at me. I coughed a little.

"Okay, now I have your full attention, I'll just say 3 words so you two would completely CALM down."

I scratched my head a little. Seriously I have to say this since their argument was on-going for 2 hours! Sakuya and Lindow gave out confusing looks.

3, 2, 1...

"Get. A. Room. Seriously you guys act like a married couple! AND DEAR GOD I FEEL LIKE I'M YOUR CHILD!"

Before I left, I saw their faces get red, which I laughed at when the door closed. I wasn't looking where I was going so I kind of bumped into someone. We both fell down and I took this chance to look at the appearance of the one I bumped into. I noticed it was the same guy that gave me the letter at my house. He has dark skin, silver hair, and deep cerulean eyes. I somehow felt blood rush to my cheeks. "Wait why..?" I muttered silently. The guy glared at me harshly. "Can't you watch where you're going?" That cold voice brought shivers down my spine, but I had the guts to get up and yell at this guy.

"Can't you be nice enough to at least listen to my motherfucking apology?" I snarled.

He was about to snarl back but he stopped and stared at me funny. What, do I look stupid? Is there something on me? He looked away and I noticed a taint of pink on his cheeks. "What? I'm too ugly for you to see?" He rolled his eyes while holding the door knob to Doctor Sakaki's lab.

"Make sure to wear a top often." And he went inside.

I don't know what he meant, but I looked down and froze.

My torso was just covered with bandages.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

A/N: Ugh finally i'm done! THAT WAS LONG OMGBBQ. IM SO HAPPY THAT ITS SEMBREAK! I just noticed that Maya can become a 'bad girl' when her dad isnt there (^_^'')

oh well, please R/R!

*Maya's father is not dead. He's just an advisor of a unit in russia. so, they have very low contact :)


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping the Promise

I was trying to get some noodles from my soup, but it kept slipping through my chopsticks. After that encounter with the badass boy, my head was still thinking about him. WHY?!

Ugh, I hate that prick! He's cold, heartless, AND A MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT! That guy is REALLY pissing me off!

"I swear one day, I'll have his head on a platter..." I mumbled coherently, since Lindow heard me. "Ah, who's that person you're talking about? A boyfriend?" He teased. I face palmed. Lindow didn't seem to ignore his question. So, I politely tried to tell him the problem. "RAAAHH! I HATE HIM!" I exclaim while gripping the tray, violently bending it. Well, I blame the Bias Factor for giving us God Eaters extraordinary power. I noticed Lindow smirking even though I'm having these anger problems.

"Ah, so you met Soma today."

Soma? That's the prick's name? Well it does fit him well, I guess. BUT HE'S STILL A PRICK. What's so good about him? I pressed Lindow further. "Who is he anyway? I bet he has a whole LOT of haters." I asked. Lindow gave a chuckle. "You're right about that. He's well known for his cold personality towards others. Hell, he'd even growl at them if they try to help him. More importantly..." Lindow trailed off. That caught my curiosity. What's that 'important' thing?

"He's the Director's son and is part of our unit."

My jaw dropped. Son of a... why is my life miserable?! He'll be on my mind ALL THE TIME! 'Because you like him, stupid.' Oh my glob, brain. YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Lindow immediately noticed it and whistled. OH GOD WHAT'S HE THINKING NOW?! "Aha! Now I know why you're asking me all those questions..." Oh God, Oh God...

"You like him, don't you Rookie?"

SLAP

"Ack! Hey!"

Lindow groaned rubbed his now swollen cheek. I scoffed. Serves him right. Just then, Sakuya and Kota came into our view. "Yo... uh..." Kota left off. I mentally slapped my forehead. I forgot to tell him my name. "Maya Asakura. Just call me Maya, or other names that fit your liking." When Kota laid down his tray beside mine, he put his arms up in defence. "Whoa, dude! No need to be so formal. It's all cool." I sighed and nodded. Sakuya sat down next to Lindow and was surprised to see the slap mark on his cheek. "What, you got rejected?" Sakuya asked sarcastically. Lindow rolled his eyes and had to say what he had said just a minute ago. "Rookie's in love with Soma- OW! Whaddya hit me for?" He yelped as I kicked him from across the table. I ignored his protest and saw Sakuya and Kota looking at me. "Maya's growing up..."

"What?"

Sakuya and Kota just gave me a knowing smile, which made my cheeks get redder. I glared at them softly. It silenced them but I could still hear Kota's snickering. I could even feel Lindow's satisfied look in his face. We ate silently as the whole canteen was filled with chatters. But it eventually became silent and the only faint sound we could hear were footsteps. My whole unit looked up to see the prick known as Soma walking to an empty table. I suddenly heard whispers around.

"Oh no, it's the Death God..."

"His mother died because of him..."

"I remembered last week, he had around 8 scars, and it became fully healed the next day!"

"He can't be human... Did you notice how long his burst duration was?"

All these rumours were making me really nervous, yet angry. He may be cold but, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover!

'Look who's talking.'

'SHUT UP INNER SELF!' I retorted to my brain. Wait... is that even possible?

All of a sudden, I felt a stab of pity and understanding pierce my heart.

All because of Soma.

* * *

NEXT DAY...

"Oh, you're here!"

Sakuya waves to me and I walked to her. Okay, I'll be listing the details.

Place: Wailing Plains  
Partner: Sakuya Tachibana  
Objective: To defeat 4 Cocoon Maidens  
Weakness: Blaze/Freeze/Spark

... That's all I can say for now. I'm just plain nervous that we have to fight more Aragami. Even the tornado that doesn't even move creeps me out! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE PLANET I LOVED?!

Sakuya noticed my nervousness so she put her hand on my shoulder. "You're nervous, aren't you? You need to relax. Or you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times." I nodded, accepting her advice before taking in some air and completely calmed down. But, Aragami had to do what's best, THEY ROARED LOUDLY, which caused me and Sakuya to flinch. I shivered again. Damn you, Aragami!

"All right, I'm going to brief you now. During this mission, you're going to take the lead. I'll be backing you from the rear. This is basic strategy for teaming up with a Gods Eater with a long-distance God Arc, so don't forget it. And don't get too far ahead. Always stay within firing range of your backup. OK?"

I nodded. I'm just happy she's not Tsubaki.

"Good, you do as you're told. I'm counting on you. All right, let's begin"

We hopped off the cliff and started looking for the Aragami as quietly as we can. Once we found them, we started firing and slashing.

* * *

"Tho mithson completh...? "

I turned to Kota who has food stuffed in his mouth while I was frowning at him. "...What?"

Kota swallowed his food. "I was asking if you completed your mission." I blinked. "I completed it dude. But I'll always complete my mission with all of my comrades alive." I say confidently while taking a bite of my curry. Kota patted my back. "I'll be really expecting that." He said in some sort of jokingly serious tone of a leader. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dream-on-to-be-leader" He pouted at me and continued eating. We suddenly heard our leader's voice. We turned to him and saw Sakuya with him.

"Hey, mind if you guys let us sit with ya?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope. Not at all leader." I reply with a big smile. Kota even gave Sakuya a big thumbs up. Sheesh, Kota don't you know that Sakuya's taken? I still heard the chatters of other God Eaters while we ate. Our unit was having a conversation which I didn't bother joining. I was completely hungry, so I chose to ignore their conversation. I looked at the table where Soma used to sit in. He was there as usual, sitting all alone. I started to understand him more than hating him for his cold attitude towards others.

"Damn... first I hated him, now taken a pity for him?" I muttered as I ate.

Kota seemed to hear me so he asked, "Whaddya say?" I waved it off nervously. "I-it was nothing..."

"Seems like you finally spoke. I was worried that you became partially mute on that mission with Sakuya."

I kicked Lindow again and displayed an innocent face. Lindow whined a little when Kota and Sakuya started laughing. "Hey, that's not funny!" he said with a pout. "Of course it was, _Jiche_." I retorted with my Korean accent. Sakuya stopped laughing made a questioning face at me. "What does _Jiche_ mean?" She asked. I just smirked playfully.

"You'll know... and Lindow would also know sooner..."

I looked back to Soma's table and saw it was empty.

Yeesh, where did that fella go?

* * *

My next mission had to be with Soma and a guy named Eric.

I jumped off the helicopter and landed safely on the ground. I jumped off the cliff, too. I immediately saw the two comrades I have to fight with. The red haired one, probably Eric, ran to me while waving. While Soma stood still in his place. When he reached me he ran his fingers through his hair. I guess this guy is one of those God Eaters whose family have a lot of money.

"Are you the Rookie that we've been hearing so much about?"

I nodded. "I'm Maya Asakura."

"I'm Eric. Eric De Vogelweid. Well I Rookie..." He ignored calling my name, "I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn how to battle gloriously for mankind..."

Somehow the moment suddenly slowed. I suddenly felt a vibe in my body. 'What's that...?' I thought. My thoughts were cut off when I heard Soma yell.

"ERIC! _ABOVE YOU!_"

I my eyes trailed up and saw the Ogretail about to devour Eric.

Eric screamed loudly. I couldn't move!

"DAMN YOU!"

My body moved on its own accord. I slashed the Ogretail and started stabbing it repeatedly as it fell, blood splashing to my face. My god arc devoured the core after the Ogretail died. I panted heavily. Thank God I saved Eric in time. I had to keep my promise to bring every comrade back alive. Soma walked to our direction and stared at me in disbelief. Eric stood up awkwardly and stared at me as well. "Thank you so much...Maya." he said gratefully. I smiled at him warmly.

"Are you gonna just stand there, and let the Aragami devour everything?" I heard Soma growl impatiently from afar. I guess he got tired of the disbelief and walked away from us. Eric and I ran to Soma to catch up with him. Soon, we started battling the Aragami."

But something was not right when I killed the Ogretail that tried to devour Eric.

It felt like I didn't do it on my own will, if I did, then Eric would've died _instantly_.

It felt like I was controlled.

* * *

A/N: YEAAAAAAAAHHHH FINALLY A NEW CHAPPY. Sorry guys... I was really busy.  
Soma: -growls- liar. You kept playing Dragon's Dogma from morning to midnight!  
A/N: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT A SECRET YOU ASSHOLE!  
Soma: I don't remember you telling me to.  
A/N: GRRRRRR! ANYWAY see ya guys!

_Jiche_= Retard


	5. Chapter 5: Confused Feelings

"_Please...please eat it!" _

_I awoke in a very unfamiliar place. I saw a body of a girl with pale skin and white hair on the ground. I even saw a statue of Arda Nova above her. Then I saw Soma readying his God Arc to eat her. _

_Wait, __**EAT HER?!**_

_I tried to shout to him to stop. But the words wouldn't come out from my throat. It lay stuck. I tried to shout but no voice came out. Soma ran to the body of the girl and then the black jaws came out. NO...!_

* * *

"STOP!"

I sprang out of my bed, sweat rolled down as I panted. Soma would never do that to a human...or was that a human? That couldn't be one... I never saw skin as pale as that before... Or even yellow eyes like those...

I was just glad it was a nightmare...

I took a bath and changed my clothes into my Fenrir uniform. I was still not used to wearing military uniforms since I had a very normal life before I got here. Well, not really normal. I went out and headed for the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for it seemed like 3 minutes. Finally it opened and I went in and saw Lindow in it. He grinned. "Hey Rookie! I heard really good news from Hibari that you actually saved Eric's life!" Speaking of yesterday, I really don't know how I did that rescuing. My body just acted on instinct. I just nodded and stood beside him as the elevator doors closed. After a few moments of silence, he decided to break the ice.

"So... do you have any siblings?" He asked. I grinned. "Yup. I have a twin sister with black hair, a little sister with white hair and an older brother with red hair." Lindow looked really surprised. "I didn't know you had a lot of siblings. Must be annoying at your house before you became a Gods Eater I suppose..." I shook my head.

"Not really, I hate silence. The chatters of people make my mood lighten up. I like it so much. When I was a kid, it was really silent at one night. I heard really heavy footsteps. I called out if it was either my older brother. But then my window burst open, and I saw a scary guy. He had a knife in his hands and he almost killed me. Once my brother came in, he saw me covered in gashes and immediately took me to the hospital. The police tried hard to search for him, but haven't found him yet."

Damn, I said one of the worst experiences of my life...

But then out of the blue, Lindow suddenly hugged me tightly, I was blushing like crazy. I haven't felt someone not from my family hug me before.

"I'm really sorry for that, Kid. Don't worry about it. That asshole will fear you now once he sees you. Besides, you have the God Eaters behind your back. So lighten up!" He let go and grinned. I smiled brightly. I found some temporary daddy to be behind my back. We both headed to the Canteen and ate. Obviously, Soma was eating alone on an empty table. I stared a hole at his back, yet he still didn't even acknowledge me. Oh well. But for some strange reason, I felt my cheeks heated up.

"Maya!"

I saw Eric running towards me while waving. He looked really happy. "Thank you very much for saving my life yesterday. That was very fabulous of you!" I smiled. First appreciation ever. "You're welcome Eric. Just doin my job, that's all." He shook his head. "No, no! You're really fabulous for that." Then Eric kept rambling how 'fabulous' I was. I just stared at Soma. It's really a pity he's treated like a monster. I could relate Sasuke from Naruto to him. Except that girls would be fangirling over the last Uchiha.

'_Just sit with him.'_

'SHUT UP BRAIN!' I said to my mind.

Just repeat it Maya. I am not in love with Soma Schicksal. I never will be. No-

HOLY SHIT MY BODY IS MOVING ON ITS OWN!

I'M MOVING TO SOMA'S DAMNED TABLE WHILE HOLDING MY TRAY OF FOOD.

He looked at me and glared. I flinched a bit. "What do you want?" I bit my lip from saying anything but I just had to let it out.

"C-can I sit with you?"

He gave me a shocked look and stared at his own food. I saw his face redden up a bit. "D-do what you want." I happily obliged and sat next to him. The room became really silent. I hated the silence so much! GAH! That's it!

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING SILENT! GO CONTINUE YOUR CHATTERS! AND NO, I DIDNT MEAN YOUR BULLSHIT RUMOURS ABOUT THE FUCKING DEATH GOD! SO GO ON, TALK ABOUT YOUR DAY, AND PLEASE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE BULLSHIT THAT'S ABOUT SOMA."

I sat down again and ate. The other God Eaters started talking again. I didn't see Soma look at me but then I felt my other unit members stare at me. I glanced at them and they suspiciously smiled. I noticed that Soma had the redness again. That was...

"_G-__gwiyeoun_..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" I blinked and shook my head. "Nothing. Just go eat." Soma narrowed his eyes at me. "That better not be some insults."

* * *

A/N: OMG I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR AROUND2 MONTHS. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! THE EXAMS WERE KILLING ME AND I WAS ENJOYING SLEEPING TOO MUCH! I promise ill update around 4 chapters next week. I still have a school fair on Monday and Tuesday... oh god.. So you know the drill! R/R!

_Gwiyeoun_ = Cute


	6. Chapter 6: Admitting and Suspicion

"Hey, Maya!" Lindow greeted. I just 'hmm'ed in reply. "I heard you're having a mission with Kota. Sis- I mean Tsubaki said you will be leaving by now. What happened?" I huffed. Kota was always like this. Whenever I sat down and relaxed, I'd see some God Eaters ranting how late he is. Well I can't blame the guy, he's used to the once peaceful life everybody used to have. "He's still dressing up. Kota can sometimes...be.. you know?" I said nervously. I couldn't find the right word to describe my friend. I find it so hard. Lindow just chuckled and nodded. "I get what you're trying to say, kid." I just smiled at his reply.

"ZOMG I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE I WAS JUST-"

"-Finishing an episode of Bugarally." I finished sarcastically. Kota's eyes widen in shock. "How did you-" I cut him off again. "-Find out? Dude, you're easy to read." "OH WOULD YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF!?" I laughed. Lindow looked so amused by this. He gave Kota a pat on the back. "Worry about that later. For now, you have to worry about SURVIVING. Remember,-"

"Don't die." We both finished.

Lindow scratched his head in displeasure. "Geez, now you're cutting me off, too?"

* * *

We were already at the Tranquil Temple 3 hours later. I had my weapon slung over my shoulder as I stood up. Before I could jump, Kota tapped my shoulder. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Kota had a very suspicious smirk on his lips. I started to get kinda nervous. "Uh, Kota."

"What's with you and Mr Arrogant?"

WAIT WHAT?!

My jaw was wide open. What the actual fuck? What's wrong with him?

"I have no idea what you're completely talking about." I say monotonously. SERIOUSLY? I'M NOT CLOSE TO THE PRICK WHO'S SO FUCKING INSENSITIVE.

Kota shrugged his shoulders. "Pfft, you defend him, Maya. You blush around him a lot." (A/N: lol I was listening to Kiss You while writing this xD) I sputtered so much that my face got so red. Am I really in love with the bastard? WHAT FOR? What are his pros?! I only know the cons for God's sake. Out of the blue Kota grabbed my shoulders and kept shaking it. "MAYA ASAKURA. ADMIT IT TO ME NOW THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE ARROGANT ALBINO RIGHT NOW!" He demanded while shaking me. He was REALLY making me dizzy. "Ugh..."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST ADMIT IT I WON'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"ALRIGHT FINE_, I LOVE SOMA SCHICSKAL_, HAPPY NOW?!"

A roar emitted as I shouted the forbidden words.

Kota and I shuddered. "Shit." We say at the same time. We both grabbed our weapons and jumped off the entrance.

* * *

We found the Kongou easily. But the bad thing is, ITS SO MOTHERFUCKING STRONG!

"AH! BACK UP! BACK UP! IM OUT OF AMMO!"

Good work, Kota.

I sidestepped when the Aragami lunged at me. It was still on the ground so I took a moment to summon the black jaw thingo. I charged it at the Kongou's side and rolled away as it stood up. The burst feeling returned to me again. Kota started shooting it again after charging his god arc with oracle points. I slashed crazily. Not so normal, but I REALLY WANTED THIS MISSION TO END BEFORE I SEE A FUCKING VAJRA JUMP OUT OF NOWHERE.

The Kongou's head oracles unbounded after I repeatedly stabbed it. That was really cannibalistic of me, but it kind of deserved it. A WHILE AGO IT KNOCKED ME OUT AND ONCE KOTA REVIVED ME, THE DAMN ARAGAMI KNOCKED HIM OUT COLD. AND SO I RAN AROUND IN CIRCLES ALL OVER THE PLACE AND HAD TO SLASH ONCE AFTER I STOP AND REVIVE KOTA. A STUPID CYCLE.

Although, I didn't notice the Kongou plant an air bomb at me.

And weeeeeee~ I was blown to the wall.

I spat out some blood and grabbed my god arc. I grimaced at the color of my blood. 'Dark red.. like no other human.' I thought. Kota kept shooting as I tried to stand. I was able to stand a little. Goddamn Aragami. I glared and ran to the stupid monkey faced Aragami and continued slashing it. I planned to spank it's ass with my god arc, but I shrugged the thought off. I don't want to see it shit on it. Gross. Kota was so determined.

I dodged, rolled, blocked, get hit, hit it back. GAH FOR GOD'S SAKE I'LL JUST CHANGE TO GUN MODE!

I carefully aimed it at the Kongou's face as Kota distracted it. The tail was already unbounded so I sighed in relief and mentally noted to thank Kota. The damn Aragami still didn't notice me. Playing hard, eh? I grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it at the Kongou's head.

And so the Kongou lunged at me.

I shot the face with the Air Bomb bullet this motherfucker used on me and rolled away. The Kongou landed on the ground with a poof. It wasn't moving. Kota came over and stomped its back with his foot. "It's dead." He said plainly. We both sighed and I retrieved the core.

Mission complete. Thank God.

* * *

All I hear was _munch munch munch_

_Munch munch munch_

_Munch munch munch_

"Kota. What the hell are you eating." I demanded as we ate at the cafeteria. There were lesser people than usual. Lindow and Sakuya kind of forced Soma to eat with us so... Yeah. We were all quiet. Kota just said, "Nuts. Better than eating those strange meals there.." Pfft, I really didn't know Kota would actually eat nuts. Soma was just glaring at his empty plate. He eats fast. Wow. He even sat at the edge of the table. Poor guy...

I only heard Kota's munching, Lindow chugging on beer, and Sakuya's silent humming.

Looks like me and Soma were the only quiet members.

"What a drag..." He mutters.

I just slammed my head on the table and started singing one of the most favourite songs I liked from Hetalia.

"_Marukaite Chikyuu...marukaite chikyuu...marukaite chikyuu...Nihon to moushimasu~ Ah hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai..._" I sang. I still remembered I was eating pasta. So I made a small sound. "Pastaaaaaaa~" I hummed. Soma twitched. Lindow suddenly stopped the chugging. "Oh yeah we have a mission. Only the four of you would be going." I lifted myself off the table and listened. Everyone stopped making noise. "You will be fighting a **Vajra**." Shit.

_FUCKING SHIT._

JUST MY LUCK.

"What will you be doing, Lindow?" Kota asked. Sakuya agreed with Kota. Lindow grinned. But something was kinda off about that grin. "I have my own mission... but I was asked to have a secret date so... Sakuya frowned. "Take care okay?" Lindow nodded and left the table. Soma was still in his own little world. But he was still glaring. Is he okay?_ 'Of course he isn't' _Way to go brain.

I tried to tap his shoulder, but he slapped it away.

"This isn't involving you. Mind your own business."

He left after that. My hand stung a little. I didn't care. But it seems like he knew something about Lindow. Kota and Sakuya looked so worried. I just frowned. We all went out of the cafeteria and went to go to our mission.


	7. Chapter 7: Being Stubborn

A/N: YAY IM BACK. DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN. This took me a shit lotta time. I hope you guys enjoy it o_e. Warnings of mistaken *** so...yeah. R/R

* * *

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
till you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
so shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been were trouble when  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble-"_

"Rookie. Put those headphones down. We're about to brief the mission." I hear Soma growl. I rolled my eyes and 'obediently' obeyed. We were both glaring at each other. It sounded like a death match to me. Lindow's voice suddenly cut the atmosphere.

"Looks like everyone seems connected except those two over there."

Mr Arrogant and I glared at him instead.

Lindow raised his hands in defence. "Whoa, I was just joking!" I huffed. "Pfft, joking? That sounded more of some snarky remark." I say sarcastically. Soma rolled his eyes. Sakuya and Kota sheepishly smiled. "That is why you should never get Maya on her bad side, Lindow." Sakuya commented. Lindow sighed. "Alright guys, you know the drill. Don't die, come back alive." I nodded and looked away. Soma suddenly spoke. "Tch, they're your own orders. Better make sure you follow them yourself!" he huffed and jumped off immediately. I widened my eyes. "You fucker! **YOU'RE** SUPPOSED TO **FOLLOW**!" I growled loudly enough for him to hear and jumped off to look for him.

Lindow coughed a little. "I guess I'll be going then...?" and he did. Kota and Sakuya looked at each other. "I guess we might as well go..." Sakuya jumped off. Kota blinked. "H-hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"SOMA! WAIT!"

I yelled as I panted. Soma abruptly stopped and whipped around to glare at me. "What the hell do you want? We're in the battlefield, you moron!" I glared at him. I raised my hand and swatted it against his face. "You...little...motherfucker!" I growled angrily and pinned him to the ground. His eyes widened a bit. I was tired of this stupid jerk I am in love with! My hands latched to his throat. "Can't you stop your bullshit act now?! Don't just go alone once we're about to go TOGETHER! I may be a goddamn Rookie, I know. But don't you think acting all distant would make everyone safe?! That's why we're a team, jackass! IT'S TEAM WORK, NOT SOLO YOU SHITHEAD!" I finished. This son of a bitch is so fucking stubborn!

I couldn't tell the reaction, because his bangs were covering his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. I suddenly felt my wrists being gripped. He was angry. Well, shit. "You...don't know me... AT ALL!" He rolled over, this time I was under. Goddamnit. I struggled against his grip. Damn, he was strong! My wrists were starting to ache. I sneered at him. He just kept the glare in place. But then I saw some hidden emotion in his eyes...

Was that, solitude?

"GUYS! THIS ISNT A PLACE TO FUCK!"

My cheeks redden and I immediately pushed the arrogant bastard away. We started to hear a growl of the Vajra. I picked up my God Arc and got ready. The Vajra jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of us. It summoned balls of lightning and threw it at us. All of us rolled away and the two gunners started shooting the tiger like Aragami. I shifted to gun mode and started shooting as well. I glanced at Soma and he nodded. He charged the Aragami with blunt force as he slammed his God Arc against the giant tiger. Ripping of flesh could be heard as the blade was pulled out. Blood dripped down and the Vajra howled in pain. Kota took the opportunity to shoot a mortar at its head, unbounding the cells.

The Vajra growled and suddenly pounced at me, its giant paw trapping me on the ground. God, I can't breathe! And the claws were digging in my fucking flesh! Kota and Sakuya were trying their very best to distract it, but they couldn't since the Vajra was just flinging lightning balls at them. But the thing that surprised me was that, Soma came to my aid. " ..." I say exasperatedly. He snarled and kept slashing the arm of the Aragami that trapped me. The Vajra finally let go, since it was enraged. I took gulps of air and rolled away, grabbing my arc. I have to thank the bastard later. I jumped up and kept slashing the Aragami's tail. As I've read before, its weakness is its tail. I was pissed, no shit. It still stood unlike the Ogretails. It dropped to the ground unconscious, so me and Soma took this chance to devour. I felt the familiar energy surge right through me again. I slashed the legs this time. But before I was able to unbound it, the Vajra was conscious again and jumped over the roof. I snarled. Sakuya and Kota caught up with us. "So... what now?" Kota asks. I gripped the handle of my God Arc. "Disperse, search for the enemy. If one of you finds it, send the signal to everyone so we can fight it TOGETHER." I ordered menacingly, while glaring at Soma. He glared back and walked away, not before saying,

"I can handle this alone."

Everyone dispersed, except for me who was standing. I scoffed and slung my God Arc over my shoulder. "Heh, you jerk."

* * *

Soma's POV

He 'tsk'ed. How pathetic, to work with his teammates. Didn't he tell the Rookie that he could do it himself? A stubborn girl indeed. No matter how much she defended him, he would still think she's one annoying Gods Eater he ever met in his life.

He suddenly heard a growl behind him. Great, it's the Aragami. Soma just noticed he was in the Church. The Vajra walked towards him slowly, its heavy paws making the ground shake a little. The two were a few feet away from each other. Soma lunged at the Aragami faster; he slammed his God Arc on its unbounded head. The Vajra grunted and tried to swipe him away. Soma brought up his shield and it defended him from the impact. He landed on the ground gracefully.

The Vajra growled lowly and tried to pounce him, Soma rolled away just in time. He started slashing the legs, successfully unbounding Maya's job. The Vajra roared and shook him away, making Soma be thrown at the other side of the room. He sat there for a moment and wiped away the smear of blood on his lips. "So you wanna play rough, huh?" He said with a smug smirk.

* * *

Maya's POV

I searched everywhere. Sigh, no signs of the tiger. I leaned on the wall and stared at the sky. I imagined my mother's face there. "Mom... will we...ever find a place to live happily?" I asked her... if she could hear me out there. The reason why I hated Vajra's was because they killed my mother when I was just 6. She was pure. She was pure of gold and love. But then she was tainted by the evil that was sent to this world.

_Flashback_

_"m-mommy?!" A girl squeaked in fear. The older woman let her tears fall out as the claw was plunged right through her chest. The Aragami threw her over. The little girl with brown hair ran to where her mother was thrown. "M-mommy! W-why...?" The girl sniffled, her large maroon eyes watering. She clutched her mother's hand to her heart. Her mother smiled. "Y-you...must live...my sweet Mai...my sweet ttal..." Her eyes closed slowly and the girl continued to shake her mother. "Mommy! Wake up! Please!" She wailed._

_Little did you know the Vajra was watching you intently. You frowned and stood up with your arms apart. "Get away from my mommy, you bad kitty!" Before the Vajra would get you, you were protected by a Gods Eater with a red God Arc shaped like a chainsaw. "Kid, get the girl to safety. I'll take care of this and her mother's body." He said to a boy with white hair behind the girl. The boy grabbed her wrist and they ran to a nearby building with no Aragami around._

_You silently wept, and the boy just watched you with a frown on his face. "Would you stop being a cry-baby?! Be glad that you're alive as well as your other family members!" The girl glared at him, but looked like a pout instead. "Every life has a value, mommy used to tell me! So don't be a stupid boy!" He flicked her forehead. "I had pain more than you did. Both physically and mentally. You won't understand." The girl puffed her cheeks. "Mommy used to say you don't have to understand, but feel it!" The boy face palmed. "Don't bring your mother into this. Heh, you're lucky to have a mom...but now we're kinda equal." The girl, for the first time listened. "What happened to your mum?" She asked. The boy made a grim look. "She died before I met her." He said sadly. The little girl suddenly smiled. "You wanna be friends? I'm Maya by the way~" she says cheerfully. The boy gawked at her. "What the hell?! We just argued a while ago now you want to be friends with me?! You're a strange girl." He states with a confused look on his face._

_"That's what everyone says. I don't care if you look different, or something! Mommy used to say everyone's the same!"_

* * *

A loud growl interrupted my mind movie. I grabbed my sword and ran to the source. No signal was sent since a while ago. I was in the church. I shifted my blade to my gun as I walked slowly. I pointed my gun at... a dead Vajra with Soma leaning against it. I sighed. I walked towards him, but I saw a large scar across his chest. "FUCK!" I gasped as I ran to him. "Goddamnit. This is why I told you to send a signal!" I scolded as I grabbed the cotton, bandages and disinfectant from my pocket. He just grunted in response. "I told you...I could do it alone..." He sorely says. I rolled my eyes and laid him against the wall. "You have to take off your jacket and shirt, Soma." I say as I looked away. My cheeks were flushed and my hands were shaking while holding the two objects. After a while, I still looked away.

"Stop looking away. What the fuck is wrong with you, it's not like I was taking my pants off or something! Just go clean the wounds already. I don't want the two to see us like this."(A/N: he sounds desperate /shot dead)

I smacked his head. "F-fuck you..." I stuttered. Shit. I tried not to stare. I mean, who would ignore a toned body?! Shit, I sound like a pervert. I rubbed softly against his marked skin. I even saw old scars. I used to hear he heals quickly in a day, but if he didn't heal today...then game over I guess. He may be a half Aragami but bitch please; he's still a human being! I rubbed the cotton on the other scars and all I can hear were small hisses coming out of Soma's mouth. I wrapped the bandage around his torso tightly. "A-ah! T-that's tight!"

* * *

Kota was just outside with Sakuya. "Oh c'mon...where the hell are they?" He asks. Sakuya smiled a little. "Oh relax Kota, they must have killed the Vajra already. Remember the growl a while ago?" Before Kota could answer he heard a groan.

"A-ah! T-that's too tight!"

"Deal with it, damn it!"

The two Gods Eaters shuddered. Cold air flew past by them. "Did...they just...?" "H-hey Soma! Stop moving so much! It'll hurt more!" "You're making me feel constricted!"

Kota nosebled and ran into the church. Sakuya followed. Well, the sight wasn't what they expected. Kota banged his head to the wall. Maya finished adjusting the bandage and threw Soma his jacket, holding his yellow button up shirt in the other hand. "Wear that, if you wear this the wounds will be infected, you hear me?!" she says seriously and strutted off with her god arc. The three Gods Eaters just stood there.

"So Soma... How did it feel?"

"If you thought I did 'it' with her, then you'll be dead by the time we go back to the den."


	8. Chapter 8: These Feelings and Doubt

It was really silent along the way back to the Den. My fingers tapped against the ground of the helicopter as I watched the sky change from blue to orange. It was a beautiful sight, the colours swirled around each other and it fascinated me. I even watched the clouds form shapes that I sometimes recognize. Some clouds formed animals...like turtles. Some formed babies. Some even formed... a heart.

Kota was sleeping next to me as the vehicle moved. His snores actually made the atmosphere calm. Well this is like the first time I ever saw him this so peaceful. He's usually seen being loud, obnoxious, and even oh so energetic. On missions, the redhead would even panic until he finds out he's out of ammo. My eyes even examined the people in this helicopter. Sakuya just sat in the passenger's seat quietly. The pilot was very concentrated on the sky. While Soma, he was asleep. Next to me.

Oh, did I mention I sat between them?

Soma actually did not sleep like Kota. He'd often twitches in his sleep. He shifts his position every 2 minutes. I may love/hate/loathe/like/whatever him, but I am deeply concerned for his health. When I saw the wound on his chest, I thought my world would just stop to watch Soma die slowly. That was one of the scariest shit I've seen in my life. I've seen others die in front of me just to make me survive. But I'm glad God gave us mercy and let the arrogant albino live. Hey, the world may be corrupt but it doesn't hurt to have faith in the Lord does it?

Here I am, saying one of the most dramatic bullshit I've ever said to you guys.

No, no, no. Do not squeal in your seats. Do not fucking think my love would be returned so easily. Soma is a man made out of stone and ice. Blocks out every emotion that tries to get into him. He'll remain as a cold hearted douchebag forever. The answer I would expect from him would be like this, "If you're going to yell out your love in this forsaken world, forget it. It will only get in my way, and the whole Fenrir. Rookie, you do know I'm not like Lindow right?"

Boy, that was the best imitation I've ever done of Soma.

"Okay, we're landing now. Maya, would you mind to wake those two up? I bet they would react easily if you did it."

I blinked and chuckled softly. I get her joke. Since I yell like some General with cusses and my voice would have 100% woken up the entire universe. My old friends from the Outer Ghetto would tell the same thing to me. Although, I rarely see them anymore...

I stood from my place and shook the two sleeping Gods Eater's shoulders. No movement. I spoke. "Hey you two, wake up. We're gonna land in a few minutes." Still no movement. Jackasses. "HEY! WAKE UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I yelled in frustration. The two just shifted their positions, which made me clench my hands into fists. Do these idiots even react to noise when their asleep, IN BATTLE?! A vein popped on my forehead. "Hey guys..." I say as I grabbed their heads.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, BITCHES!"

BLONK.

"OW! MAYA!"

The two groaned and I received glares. One was half playful and irritated and the other was simply deadly. Obviously I preferred Kota's more. But if it was playful, then...?

"Kota, were you acting your sleep?" I asked him, my eyes narrowed. Kota sheepishly grinned. "Hehe... I just wanna see how far you'll go to wake us up. But looks like you went TOO far so it hurts. I guess I deserved it more than Soma here." He spat his name darkly as he pointed at the arrogant bastard who was glaring in space. I rolled my eyes. "Relax for once. You'll get your beauty sleep when we land." He huffed. "Yeah right. Even so, we still have to report to the Leader that nobody died." I face palmed. "Jiche! You fucking got slashed at the chest, remember?! Report that, too!" I yelled angrily. He's pretending like nothing happened! God, what a fuckass he is! Before I said anything more, the plane finally landed. Soma hopped off first, not before saying,

"Don't try babying me. I swear you're the number one Gods Eater I ever met that annoyed me to my fullest. I'm starting to hate you for your goddamn bossy attitude. Just remember, you're simply a Rookie. "

Pain surged in my chest once he said that. No knife, or sword. There's no claw or etc either. It was emotional pain. Why am I feeling like this? Didn't I take his insults and let them slip through before? Why does it hurt so much?

My God Arc was loosely gripped in my hand. Sakuya stood beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Maya, don't take his words for granted. He says that all the time to anyone's face."

I nodded as I gulped. I did that just because I didn't want her to worry so much. But can't the pain at least go away?

* * *

When we arrived inside, Lindow was surprisingly there sitting on the couch, with his arms on top of the couch. "So, you made it back before us. Good job today." Sakuya praised him jokingly. Lindow rolled his eyes a little. "Yeah, I managed to wrap up things early. How'd you guys go?" this time, Soma answered in a monotone voice. "As per your command- the same as usual." I just kept quiet. The thing a while ago was still haunting my mind. "Right. We fulfilled our mission, and didn't lose anybody." "Except that mister I'll-do-it-myself here got injured across the chest and let's just say, Maya was his pain reliever."

...

...

...

W-WHAT!?

Lindow raised an eyebrow for a moment, then suddenly broke into a grin. "Oh... now I get it! So Maya, I guess he was kinda rough was he?" I looked at him in shock. "What the fuck are you implying?! I BANDAGED HIM!" Lindow raised his hands in defence. "Whoa, I was joking Maya. But I'm sure if that happened, then Soma would be really...you know." Soma glared at our leader with threatening eyes. "Shut up."

"By the way, you should have seen us! Brilliant teamwork! - We were so tight!"

"I don't remember you of being much use."

"Wha- But- I- GAH!"

Me, Lindow and Sakuya laughed at the scene. "Is that right? Well, I guess it won't hurt to go on more dates in the future." He said with a knowing smirk. I whispered inaudibly to the air. "Man whore." A deep chuckle emitted from Soma next to me. I blinked in surprise. He's not really made out of stone after all. Kota pouted. "Aren't you supposed to hook me up with some girls first?" Lindow chuckled. "Yeah right, like if you would be able to handle a girl." Sakuya sighed. I patted her back with the "I get the feeling, bro" look. She just smiled.

Suddenly, the speakers were on. The announcement was about the 7th unit detaching a core of an Aragami called an Ouroboros. Suddenly people were like whispering at each other how the unit would get a big prize for that."What's an Ouroboros? Is it powerful?" Kota asked. Soma sneered. "It will pop up if you search in the terminal. Do your homework for once!" He growled.

...

He should have explained what it is. He's as mysterious as his father.

Sakuya nervously shuddered. "I don't think...we're able to take it on yet."

"What? Not even a team like ours?!"

Soma gave a blank stare. "One or two casualties, definitely."

I coughed a little. "Try not to be that negative. You'll lose confidence if you keep saying that." Lindow agreed with me. "Like what she said! But all that matters is that you survive."

"You know that line is getting really old." Soma shot back. Lindow frowned. "Right. And I'll say it till I'm blue in the face. You'd probably head off to your own death if I wasn't watching." He retorted. Soma twitched. "Damn it, shut up!" I sighed. It was way too much. "If you need me, I'll be locked in my cell door, known as my room." I say as I went into the elevator. Once it hit the Rookie's Section. I ran into to my room and locked it. I took a bath and changed my bloodied clothes into a large t-shirt and shorts. I landed on my bed with a THUD and let my thoughts fly over.

What would happen next?

Would Soma stop being an asshole for once?

Which Aragami would I face next?

When's our day off?

Can Soma at least be kind enough to accept others help him?

Why did Soma say I really didn't know him?

Why did I fall for an idiot at first sight?

Why are my thoughts almost all about him?

The thinking was too much. I closed my eyes slowly, waiting for the darkness to take over.

* * *

A/N: OHMYFUCKINGGLUB HOW LONG DID I NOT UPDATE.

I WANT TO THANK ALL YOU ATTENTIVE REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY /sniffle.  
I wouldnt keep going if it werent for all of you readers out there. Since summer is near, i guess ill have so much time typing my brains out.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Family Bonding Week

A girl with wavy silver hair looked out at the distance covered in snow. She let out a sigh, which formed a small puff of mist. The girl eyed the wind shield of the helicopter with less interest. The operator of the said vehicle was having problems seeing through the way. Despite his troubles, he was able to fly the vehicle safely. Snowstorms are very common in Russia.

Doctor Oguruma eyed the girl with a ghost smirk on his lips. "Alisa, are you okay there?" he asks with false concern. The girl known as Alisa nodded. The doctor let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

Memories of her past suddenly played all over from her mind. She gritted her teeth in contorted anger. The memory played until it stopped on a certain 1st unit leader. "Mommy... daddy... I will avenge you." She whispered in determination.

* * *

"Since you've been working hard quite well, I'll be letting you off for the week. After the break, I'm expecting you all to be here with no whining. That is all." Tsubaki dismissed our unit afterwards. I sighed, where was Lindow? He deserves to know the good news from his own sister. Kota was whooping around the area, which made all the god eaters glance at him in annoyance. Soma merely grunted in his seat in the couch. My attention went back to Kota who has already calmed down and started talking to Sakuya about his plans for the week off. I suddenly remembered my promise to my little sister. (A/N: if yiu readers out there decided to ragequit le prologue, then bullshit.)

"_I'll visit whenever I have my day offs. So you and big sister will play again! So be a little patient, okay? I'll bring you lots and lots of gifts!"_

And I seriously kept my word on it. Since I was rewarded with so much cash, I bought Lisel so many dresses that would surely look good on her. Well I also bought for my twin... Let's just say I bought her a blue swimsuit. A two piece.

I have a good prediction that will surely make her argue with me that she didn't need any. And damn how wrong that woman was. She was mumbling loudly how she couldn't swim anymore, since her old swimsuits didn't fit her anymore. I used to tell her because of her big hips and rounded...tah-tahs. Then she retorted by saying I was her twin. So yeah... but I'm still giving her the swimsuit.

Well for brother Ken, he just said he wanted me ALIVE. I guess he took pity on me and decided to let me have my money.

"So Maya... I haven't heard your plans for this week... excluding arrogant ass there." Kota asked. I just smiled and replied, "I'm visiting my family." Kota's eyes sparkled. "WHOA! ME TOO! How 'bout we go together?"

"Sure, sounds fine to me."

"Great!"

Sakuya chuckled and glanced at Soma. "Ah, they're so cute!" she pouted when Soma didn't even show such a reaction. He looked at the gunner with a raised eyebrow. "What, expecting me to say gibberish about them just going home together?" he says, annoyed. Sakuya just sighed. Soma definitely does not know the definitions of CUTE.

Lindow suddenly came to the view. "Ah, I was late, wasn't I?" Cue the face palm I did. Sakuya shook her head and explained to the Leader what was the announcement.

* * *

"..And that's how I got to beat the 3 Ogretails!" Kota finished. I smiled at his childish antics. He just knew how to keep me amused even if I got to the door of my slightly wrecked house. I told him a lot about my life. He even comforted me at the saddest parts. He talked about his missions with other members and other personal topics like his family. He even told me about his cute little sister. Kota told other stuff, too; like how great his mother cooks hotpot.

Well for his dad, he just simply told me he was a god eater, and he died.

Maybe that's why he's so determined to protect everyone close to him?

Kota smiled and patted my shoulder. "Well I guess I'll see you later?" I grinned. "Maybe sooner? I know you; you'll be buying snacks later for Bugarally. I might hit the grocery later." He grinned back and raised his thumb at me before he left. I chuckled silently to myself before I knocked the door. A few moments it was opened by my twin sister. I waved my hand casually. "Hey." No reaction. Strong wind passed by us. Suddenly her eyes watered dramatically. I frowned. "What the hell? I just arrived and you start cryi-"

"MAYA YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOT!"

She launched her body at me and I landed on the ground with a thud. I rubbed my noggin and glared at my younger twin. "**_Bitch_,** you trying to kill me?! Dear Glub I bought you a swimsuit as a gift!"Kira raised her head up to me with still watery eyes. "Huhuhuhu Maya... You never called us! I thought you didn't love us anymore and thought of eloping!"

"_WHAT THE FUCK?_ HOW COULD I ELOPE, IF I'M A **GOD EATER!?" **I questioned her with a flushed face.  
Kira glared at me with a pout mixed with it. "You sound like you wanted to."

"I DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES TO THE INFINITY!

"I SAID NO WOMAN, CAN'T YOU STOP SCREAMING AT ME?"

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU STOP! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ken intervened. "Kira who is that you're- Maya?"

I gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah. It's me brother. But care to take her off me?" He did so. Then the most familiar girl in my life popped beside him with giant teary eyes. "B-big sister?" The squeaky young voice made my heart pound at the sight of my little sister. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Hey there sweetie. Big sis is back! I got you a lot of presents like I told you."

Then again, I was pushed to the ground.

I always wondered... Does gravity hate me?

* * *

"Ahahaha! These cute dresses are so nice big sister!" Lisel twirled as she held the skirt of her dress. It was purple. I laughed at her excitement. Every dress fit her exactly, and I was really thankful to God that she loved ALL of them. Kira and Ken clapped when she was doing a pirouette with her dress fluttering in the air. I clapped along, too. A little sister is the best gift an older sibling can have.

Ken, the spiky red head and the oldest of the family. 26 years old. He's the type of person to always support you behind your back. He's also the type to think of others more than himself. A gentle personality... Like a mother. Don't get the wrong idea. He isn't gay; he says that he wants to find the 'one' when he's like 30. His motherly nature tends to make his friends tease him till the point where he gives such a menacing smile. Brother never gives us that smile though. He's a sweet brother who's always there for us.

Lisel, the youngest. She's only 10 years old. She's the cutest little girl I've ever seen in my life. With slightly rounded cheeks, lavender coloured hair and big sparkly chocolate brown eyes. She may be naive, but she has this sharp observation on people's emotions. She'll do anything she can to make Ken, Kira or me happy just by dancing or smiling at us. But this is the part where it's really surprising;

she isn't a legitimate sibling.

Ten years ago, we saw a basket outside our door. Small cooing came from it. When brother lifted off the blanket, a baby with brown, large and curious eyes is what was inside. That was Lisel. Since no one dared to take her in, we did instead. Maybe, if we didn't adopt her back then, I wouldn't have been this happy after mother's traumatic death.

Last but not the least, Kira. My younger twin sister. We would look exactly the same, if it weren't for her black shoulder-length hair. She purposely dyed it black when we were 10 years old, since dad almost thought she was me and assumed I skipped training. We're opposites in some ways.

First of all, she wears girly clothes and acts like a girl. I –under any circumstances- don't.

Second, her obsession in Justin Bieber. I obviously don't like the guy. Mainstream much. (A/N: no offense, beliebers.) For some reason, I prefer Backstreet Boys. Hey, we may be Koreans, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't listen to American songs.

Third, she can cook. I can't cook.

That is why we made a very clear rule in the house; Never **EVER** let Maya cook in the house.  
I burn everything I cook, except cup noodles.

Kira may sometimes be a jackass, but she's the coolest sibling and friend to ever have. She's like a second mother; she scolds and tries to discipline me to become ladylike. In which it really paid off whenever it was a festival.

After all the dancing, we had dinner with some laughs and our shares to explain what happened. I was the one who mostly spoke, obviously since I was the one who was gone the whole time. I got dressed in my room and went to brother's room. This was a habit since I was 10. Remember I told Lindow I almost got killed? That's the reason.

That was what I was still afraid of. No matter how strong I feel or look, I'm still afraid of that man who climbed up my window, gagged my mouth and gave me gashes. It was a scary incident, yet he was still a free man until this very day. That's why I stopped sleeping in my own room, afraid that he might do it again. I don't want to kill humans... I couldn't stand to see blood splattered on your face, the stench of the rotting ripped flesh, and the horrified expressions the dead wore as they died. I don't want to act like an Aragami, yet the man that ambushed me acted as one.

I waited for brother to slip in the sheets of the bed before turning off the lights. "Good night, little Robin." Ken said as he gave a peck on the forehead. A few minutes later, I can hear his steady breathing. I let myself fall asleep, not before remembering... That I was supposed to go to the grocery store.

Yes, beds are what make you remember what you were supposed to do.

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. God. how many months and days have I not...

SO SORRYYYYYYYYY!

EXAMS. SH*TTY EXAMS AND THE DAMN NATIONAL ACHIEVEMENT TEST.

sorry, no soma fluff in this chappy... i'll try in the next.

So, please R/R! :33

Preview for nxt chap!

_What the hell? _

_She was darn pompous for a new member... _  
_But hey, maybe it's all a facade... Like what I put up?_


End file.
